


導き光 [Michibiki Hikari]

by VeryBoredAnon



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: I don't understand a word sung, Shion's song is beautiful, but it is beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryBoredAnon/pseuds/VeryBoredAnon
Summary: Shion always ran and hid away from his fears. But, what if he was forced to face it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Shion’s song, if you ask me, is absolutely beautiful. It sounded so mysterious and eerie, yet so magical and emotional. In fact, I can come up with a story just listening to it (even if I don’t understand a single word).

Shion woke up suddenly, like he had just been resuscitated. He noticed he was dressed in his first HEAVENS costume.

 _Where am I?_ he wondered as he sat up. He saw the milky white moon shrouded by clouds in the inky black sky with dots of yellow stars surrounding it. Shion realised he was sitting in the middle of a forest’s clearing, fenced in by spooky grey trees. Strangely, everything seemed like it was taken out of a child’s picture book.

Just as he was about to stand up, small, sharp green eyes peered at Shion from the shadows, between the trees’ trunks. He gasped at the multitude of eyeballs, starting to feel uneasy. He watched anxiously as all the eyes began to clump together, the pitch-black pupils never breaking their glare on Shion. They moved closer and closer until they merged into a single pair of eyes as large as half the forest. The trees before them stood like bars of an animal’s cage.

 _‘Run,’_ Shion heard someone say. He didn’t need a second order.

He got to his feet quickly and ran away from the eyes into the forest. He had no idea where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to avoid crashing into any trees.

 _Where do I go?_ Shion thought, seeing only darkness before him, the only light being in the night sky, mockingly unreachable.

_‘This way.’_

Shion ran towards the direction of the voice. As he did, Shion looked behind once, and there the eyes were again, having already caught up to him. Shion sped up.

“No!” he cried when he encountered a blood red lake almost as vast as the ocean, with white-scaled alligators wading through the water. How could he cross something like this?

 _‘You can do it!’_ shouted that voice again.

Shion looked ahead of the lake. A figure stood at the other side, dressed in white and blue. Their face was hidden beneath a shadow.

“Who are you?!” Shion demanded.

 _‘That isn’t important now!’_ the figure answered.  _‘You must cross the river!’_

Shion surveyed the lake again. A white alligator faced him with its jaws opened wide, hissing with hostility.

Shion panicked. “I– I _can’t_!”

 _‘Trust me_ , _’_ the figure said calmly, encouragingly.  _‘You **can**.’_

_‘No, you **can’t**.’  
_

Shion’s heart skipped a beat. Shakily, he looked behind him, and there they were: the green eyes, glowering at him with condescension.

 _‘Shion, **hurry**!’_ the figure cried.

Closing his eyes, Shion turned to the river and leaped forward. He landed on an alligator’s head. He opened his eyes, and saw the whole float of alligators all ready to pounce on him. He faced the figure at the other side of the river, who was cheering on him.

_‘You can do it! You can!’_

Shion used the alligators as stepping stones, hopping from head to head until he finally reached land. At that moment, the figure had vanished into the shadows of the forest. Shion wanted to look behind to see if the eyes had left too.

 _‘Keep moving!’_ the voice told him before he had the chance to turn his head.

Shion promptly continued his escape. He ran and ran, not knowing where he had gotten his stamina from.

_‘You’ve slowed down.’  
_

Looking beside him, Shion saw the eyes, except they were now normal-sized and travelled in a body of black mist. The mist crashed into him, throwing him off the path and onto his back.

Shion coughed a few times and tried to rub the sand out of his eyes, his legs suddenly too tired to carry him. When his vision cleared, his jaw fell. He was back in the clearing he started from. Despair and hopelessness weighed upon his shoulders, making him unable to stand and face the shadow before him. But still, Shion still wanted to know–

“ _Who_ are you?” he asked the shadow.

The toxic green eyes squinted at Shion, and suddenly, a gust of wind blows away the mist, revealing–

“ _Me_?” Shion choked.

The other Shion was dressed in black, with a long black scarf wrapped around his neck. With those clothes, he could be called ‘Dark Shion’. The two of them would’ve been identical if it weren’t for their differing eye colours.

“What…? How…?” Shion sputtered, trying to comprehend what stood before him.

He just watched as the his doppelganger approached him casually. The latter knelt down in front of Shion, and roughly grabbed him by his hair.

Shion yelped in pain, while Dark Shion frowned with disappointment.

 _‘Look at you,’_ he said, tightening his grip.  _‘You’re a weakling. A big baby. A fully-grown **chicken** unwilling to crack open its shell. You can’t do **anything**. Why would HEAVENS want a useless **failure** like you?’_

“I’m not useless,” Shion objected, glaring at himself through tears of pain. “I’m needed, too. I just need HEAVENS–”

 _‘Without HEAVENS, you’re **nothing** ,’_ his double interjected,  _‘but without you, what is HEAVENS? Just a six-man band who can easily find a seventh member._ ’

Shion tried to defend himself. “I– I’m–!”

 _‘Nothing,’_  Dark Shion hissed, like a cruel snake. A black pistol manifested out of the black mist into his hand. He pressed the muzzle against Shion’s bare forehead.

“ _I. Am. **Not!**_ ” Shion hissed back. He grabbed his green-eyed clone’s arm with one hand, and blocked the gun with the other. Just as the trigger was about to be pulled, a streak of white came sailing at their direction.

Dark Shion narrowly dodged the attack, throwing Shion out of the way by accident. Shion laid on his back, panting restlessly, feeling his head and hand for bullet holes. There weren’t any.

Shion sighed with relief, but Dark Shion was enraged.

 _‘Show yourself!’_ he bellowed at the assailant.

Shion spotted the object that saved him: a blue-tipped arrow.

_‘I am here.’_

Shion turned around, searching for the source of that voice, the voice that has been guiding him throughout his run in the forest.

Out he came from the forest’s shadows, the owner of that voice. Dressed in that blue and white outfit, it was–

“Me, _again_?!” Shion said incredulously.

This version of Shion seemed to be the opposite of Dark Shion. He was a ‘Light’ Shion, with sky blue eyes. He carried a white bow in his hand.

“What’s going on…?” Shion wondered aloud, unable to comprehend this situation. He flinched when Light Shion touched him.

 _‘I’m simply helping you up,’_  Light Shion stated kindly.  _‘You have to fight, Shion.’_ He pointed at Dark Shion, who seemed quite apprehensive at the moment.

“Fight what, exactly?” Shion questioned, unsure of what Dark Shion was.

_‘Your inner demons.’_

Dark Shion hissed, and the hammer of his pistol clicked.

Shion turned to Light Shion, looking at him suspiciously. “And what does that make _you_?”

The latter smiled and took both of Shion’s hands into his. _‘I am your courage, your self-esteem and confidence. I give you the strength to **fight**.’_

When Light Shion had let go of him, Shion found a purple-hilt sword in his hands.

 _‘ **Fight,** ’ _Light Shion repeated.

Instinctively, Shion swung the sword, and sliced through the green bullet shot at him by Dark Shion. Shion got to his feet and charged at his evil self. Bullets flew at his direction. Some grazed him, but one penetrated his arm. He fell to his knee, and heard the sound of a gun reloading.

Light Shion cheered him on. _‘Get up, Shion! You can do it! You can beat him!’_

Shion thought about HEAVENS waiting for him, and stood up. Then, he let out a war cry and lunged at Dark Shion. He stabbed into the demon's abdomen and cleaved through his hip.

Black mist bled out of Dark Shion’s wound. He gasped in pain, trying to stop the bleeding with his hand. With black mist spilling through his fingers, Dark Shion glared at Shion once more, and retreated into the forest.

Watching his inner demon flee, Shion asked his courage, “What happens now?”

 _‘You awake,’_ Light Shion replied. He made Shion look at him, and kissed his forehead.

Shion’s eyes opened slowly. He found himself on a leather seat with Nagi sleeping against his shoulder. He was in a van escorting him and the rest of HEAVENS home after work. It was already late evening.

“Bad dream?”

Shion looked up, coming face to face with Eiji, who was watching him from the seat in front of him with a worried expression.

“Did it seem that way?” Shion asked.

“You were groaning.”

Feeling embarrassed, Shion explained to Eiji, “I was…fighting my inner demons.”

“That must’ve been scary,” Eiji said sympathetically.

“It’s okay,” Shion said, cuddling Nagi. “I won.”

Eiji smiled at the albino proudly, chuckling. “That’s great.” Checking his watch, he added, “Why don’t you go back to sleep? We still have half an hour ‘til we get home.”

Considering it, Shion answered, “I don’t want to face my inner demons again so soon. I think I’ll stay awake for now.”

“Alright then.” Eiji sat back down, hidden by his seat.

Shion looked at Nagi’s innocent sleeping face. “I hope you’re having a sweet dream right now, Nagi,” he whispered soothingly, giving the boy a kiss on the forehead.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Try to match my story with the song. I also imagine this to be like those silent movies where all the dialogue appears on a separate card.
> 
> I had another story idea when I heard this song. It is also placed in a forest, except it is not Shion who is trapped within it, but you. You find yourself lost in this vast forest, frightened by the night with nothing to lead you out. The song begins, the voice of the singer seeming to hunt you. You run and run until you realise that voice is actually leading you out and away from what is really chasing you. Finally, you escaped the forest back into civilization. You’re safe now. The end.
> 
> But I think the one I already wrote is good enough.


End file.
